1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of bureau drawers and cabinet drawers, and more particularly to the field of safety devices for drawers and doors which protect fingers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Standard drawers offer no protection against the accidental closing upon the user's fingers. When a drawer is shut, it becomes flush with the stationary face frame of a bureau. Because the face frame behind the drawer remains stationary when pushed, the accidental placement of the user's fingers within the drawer can cause pain and sometimes injury when the drawer is slammed shut. This problem is even more acute for children and this invention is particularly useful for children's furniture having drawers and doors.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device that prevents injury from the accidental closing of a drawer upon the fingers of the user. Such a device must easily accommodate existing standards for cabinet designs. Furthermore, such a device must also be able to withstand repeated use. Finally, such a device must be sufficiently simple and inexpensive to build so as to be used in goods purchased by families with young children.